iAm What!
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: When Sam finds out that she is pregnant and Freddie, her boyfriend, is the father, what will happen? Adoption? Abortion? Most of all- How will everyone take the news?
1. Chapter 1

Sam just stood there motionless. As she stared at the stick destining her future. The same said stick which had the sign that all single, teen girls dread. The plus sign. The flashbacks started to flow into her mind.

"_Freddie, do you love me?" Sam slurred from the punch being spiked at the 2011 new year party Carly and Spencer held._

"_Yes Sammy." Freddie said in the same manner. And before both teens new it, they had left the path of pureness behind, forgetting the consequences and merely giving in to their desires. _

Carly knocked on her own bathroom door and called "Sam, are you alright in there?"

Sam came back to reality at the second of Carly's beckon.

"Yeah Carls, I'm fine." Sam called back to her friend on the opposite side of the door. When Sam finally came out, her face looked white and completely flushed.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Carly asked.

Sam pushed Carly out of her way and yelled over her shoulder "I need to talk to Freddie!"

Sam knocked on Freddie's door multiple times until he finally answered. With tears streaming down her pale face, she collapsed in loud crying in her boyfriends arms.

Not knowing what to do, Freddie simply asked "Sam, what's wrong?" and let her into his apartment.

She sniffled and wiped the new fallen tears from her eyes and look Freddie dead in the face and muttered "I'm pregnant."

Of course Freddie hadn't heard a word she had said and asked again "What?"

Now getting irritated Sam exclaimed while jumping up from the couch "I'm Pregnant!"

Freddie's look was mixture of confusion and just plain dumbstruck. "Y-you're p-pre-pregnant? How did this happen."

The old Sam started to come back and she stated sarcastically "A fairy came and made me this way. How do you think it happened!"

"Well we have three choices." Freddie compiled logically, coming back to his senses. "Adoption, abortion, or keeping it."

Sam was a Catholic girl and at word abortion she made her decision. "First of all Benson, this person inside me is not an it. And second of all, there is now way, in hell, am I ever going to do an abortion. So we only have two choices. On which I can't choose."

"If we keep it, Sam, then we would have to tell my mom, your mom, everyone, and get married."

Sam's head snapped up and looked at Freddie in the eye and said "Did you say married?"

Freddie answered with "Yeah. Unless you wanted to keep the baby and I give you money as child support."

Sam thought carefully on the subject. "I'll get back to you on the subject."

**A/N Okay so I haven't done a story with multiple chapters before, so just bear with me and the next chappie will be up soon. Hopefully. I hope you have enjoyed. I aim to please! **


	2. Sam Says Yes

Sam sat on her bed, starring up at her white ceiling. Contemplating the choices Freddie had given her earlier.

"_We could get married, or you could keep it and I could give you child support."_

Married. The word ran through Sam's mind over a hundred times. Did she love the dork? _Her _dork. _Her _Freddie.

Sam picked up her cell phone and called the Benson household. Soon Sam heard someone pick up and on the other line Mrs. Benson's voice echoed into the phone and said "Hello?"

Sam quickly tensed up and said "H-hi Mrs. B, is Freddie there?"

Mrs. Benson always liked Sam, ever since Freddie had gotten hit the taco truck, Sam was her favorite. "Why yes Sam, Freddie is here. Hold on, dear, I'll get him."

After a few minutes of waiting, Sam heard Freddie's voice on the other end "Hey Sam."

"Freddie, I have been thinking about what you said and I want to get married." Sam said slowly but by the end she rushed the sentence.

While Sam waited for an answer, Freddie's face was stuck. Like in a trance. The only thing he can say was "I'll be over there in a few hours."

Sam abruptly hung up after her boyfriends outburst. Suddenly Sam had a craving for frosting and pickles. Food cravings from pregnancy can do weird things to you. So Sam headed down to the corner convenience store and picked up her desired food.

While Sam satisfied her cravings, Freddie knocked on Carly's door. Which of course was answered by no other than the peppy teen Shay herself. Carly found Sam's tests in the trash cans and immediately accused Sam.

"Hey Freddie, what's on your mind?" Carly then let Freddie into her apartment.

"Um, you might find this crazy. I asked Sam to marry me!" Freddie blurted out. Which in reply Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. Then was followed by Spencer coming out of his bedroom. "I heard screaming."

"Freddie asked Sam to marry him." Carly repeated.

"No way!" Spencer said in disbelief.

"Yes way!" Carly screamed back. Carly then realized something. "Then why are you here? Go and celebrate with your new fiancé!"

A look of uneasiness reached upon Freddie's face as he said "I didn't exactly buy her a ring."

Even though Freddie thought that Carly was going to be mad, she had a look of pure joy on _her _face.

"Can I help you pick out the ring!" Carly screamed, jumping up and down like a 4 year old.

"Sure." Freddie said with equal excitement.

~~~At The Jewelry Shop~~~

Once Carly and Freddie reached the counter, Carly rang the bell for assistance multiple times. Finally an elderly woman came out from the back and said in an irritated voice "May I help you?"  
"Hi, we're here to buy an engagement ring." Carly squealed before Freddie was able to talk.

"Aw, when is special day?" the old woman asked.

"No ma'am, this is my girlfriends best friend. She is helping me pick out a ring." Freddie explained.

After many selections had been shown to the two teens, Carly was able to find the perfect ring for her best friend. It had a 14k gold band with three square diamonds, one was large and in the middle while the other two were on each side but a little smaller.

"Freddie, it's perfect. Sam will love it!" Carly beamed.

"She sure will! How much is it?" Freddie asked the elderly clerk.

"4,000 dollars please. Wait, did you say Sam. As in Samantha Puckett?"

"Yes, why?" Carly asked.

"It doesn't matter. Here I'll take the price down to 2,000 dollars." negotiated the clerk.

Freddie paid the money for Sam's engagement ring and the two went back to the loft.

**A/N. So in the next chapter Freddie will give Sam the ring. I hope you have enjoyed. I aim to please! **


	3. A Romantic Dinner For Two

It was Saturday night and Freddie was calling Sam to go to Carly's place.

"Hey Sam."

"Hello Fredweird."

"You're my girlfriend and you still call me names?"

"I'm pregnant with your child and I still call you names, deal with it."

"Well in honor of that, would you like to come to dinner with me?"

"You paying?"

"You knows it."

"I don't have a dress."

"No need. Just head over to Carly's right now."

"What ever you say. Bye, love you!"

"See ya, Princess Puckett. Love you too!"

And then both hung up.

~~~~~At Carly's~~~~~

"Carlyyyyy I'm not wearing that!" whined Sam. Carly had shown Sam an accordion, peach pink dress with teal sequence.

"Sam, this is hopeless. I have millions of dresses. Just pick the one you like." Carly said with a sigh.

"Can't we just go dress shopping? Like maybe one that is brown?" Sam suggested.

"Brown! Sam, Freddie told me not to tell you but this is a very special night and _I_, as a friend, intend to make it magical." Carly said in a dream, forgetting that Sam was even there.

"The dresses that you have are either pink or blue! Don't you have anything else?" asked Sam.

"Well there is this dress I was saving for the wed- I mean for a special occasion." Carly went looking in the back of her closet until she found a light green dress, flowing at the bottom, strapless, with matching light green flats and a half blue/green bag with again teal sequence.

Sam screamed not in horror but in pure delight. "Carly, where did you get such a beautiful dress?"

"I ordered it from one of those online boutiques. You better get ready, Freddie is waiting for you at the _famous fire escape_!" Carly squealed.

Sam got changed quickly and put on some makeup (Carly's orders).

The door bell rang and Carly was quick to answer it. There stood Freddie in jeans, blue, lined, dress shirt,_**(A.N. Like the shirt he wore in iKiss.) **_and white high tops.

"Hi Carly." Freddie said all nervous.

Carly had noticed how nervous Freddie was when he walked in fidgeting and pacing back and forth. "Nervous Freddie?" she asked.

"A little bit…oh who am I kidding? I am scared out of my mind? What if she says no ,Carls?" Freddie rambled in a rush.

Carly chuckled "Freddie, you said she told you 'yes' yesterday. Why would she say 'no' today?"

Before Freddie was able to answer, he heard Sam come down the stairs. When Sam made it to the bottom of the stairs all she could say was "Jeez, in a few months, I won't be able to do that anymore!"

But Freddie could only stare as if Sam was a goddess. "Hey Sam, ready to go?" he choked out. Sam and Freddie went out the door and Carly went up to her room, getting ready for the sleepover that her and Sam were going to have while Sam was going to admire he ring.

~~~~~At The Fire Escape~~~~~

There Freddie had laid at out a nice spread. A wooden table with matching chairs and a linen table cloth. For dinner was a large ham, ice cream, and peppy cola.

Freddie pulled out the chair for Sam and sat at the opposite side.

When Sam was almost finished with her dinner, Freddie said "Sam, I have something very special to ask you." Freddie then got down on one knee and said "Samantha Joy Puckett, will you be my wife?" and showed her the ring.

Sam screamed and said "Yes, yes, yes!" and Freddie slipped the ring on her finger. Freddie hugged Sam and passionately kissed her. Freddie deepened the kiss until Sam broke it and said "Hey, I'm already pregnant."

~~~~~Later At Carly's~~~~~

"You said yes!" Carly squealed. Both girl were in there pajamas, jumping up and down. Soon after a little while both girls fell sound sleep.

**A/N. So this chapter turned out pretty good but in chappie four, Sam and Freddie tell their mothers about the wedding, the baby and future plans. I hope you have enjoyed. I aim to please! **


	4. Plans

The next day was Sunday and Sam woke up very late. Carly was downstairs making bacon and eggs for her best friend. Meanwhile next door, Freddie was up all night thinking on how Sam and himself were going to tell Mrs. Puckett and his mother. When Freddie finally came out of his room, after a hot shower and getting dressed, his mother was making him some heart shaped pancakes with syrup. Freddie knew immediately knew that something was up when he saw her and said "Alright mom, what's up?"

Mrs. Benson had a look of disappointment on her face and said "Nothing at all, my Freddiebear!"

So instead of fighting with his mother, Freddie ate his breakfast and headed out the door to Carly's. Freddie, after being around Sam all the time, walked right in to the Shay apartment. "Hey Freddie!" Carly called from the kitchen.

"Hi Carly." Freddie greeted.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

Carly had a look of happiness for her best friend and said in a teasing manner "The future Mrs. Benson is sleeping up in my room."

Freddie's smirk was only followed by him saying "Ha ha. Very funny, Shay. Anyway, I am going to check up on Princess Puckett."

As Freddie was half way up stairs, Carly called to him "Just don't be like Edward Cullen and watch her sleep!"

Freddie slowly opened Carly's bedroom door, he saw Sam softly snoring on Carly's full bed. He tiptoed over to the bed and lightly tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam's eyes creped open only to see her fiancé's face and said "Good morning, Fredison."

Freddie chuckled under his breath and said " 'Morning Princess Puckett. Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

Sam sat up and looked through Carly's closet for her stash of clothes. And said "Shoosh yeah!"

_**~~~~~At The Groovy Smoothie~~~~~**_

Sam and Freddie rank their smoothies in silence until Freddie broke it by saying "Sam, there's something we need to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like we need to tell our mom's." Freddie explained.

Sam thought about it for a few seconds and then said "Okay, we'll do both of them at the same time so while they fight with each other, we can sneak out."

"What!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam laughed and said "I was only joking, Fredhead. So around eight o'clock, me and my mom will go to your place. We'll sit them down on the couch and tell them to entire story."

"Deal." and Sam and Freddie left and went to their separate homes.

_**~~~~~Later That Night. 8:00 p.m.~~~~~**_

Sam ad her mom, Pamela, arrived at the Benson apartment at about 7:58 p.m. When Sam knocked lightly on the door Mrs. Benson didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Hello Sam, Mrs. Puckett." Mrs. Benson said shortly as if she was in a tiff. Sam walked right in and said "Hey Mrs. B, where's Fredwardo?"

Mrs. Benson's stiff and unwelcoming behavior was noted on Mrs. Puckett's behalf but Sam didn't pick it up so easily. Mrs. Benson replied with "_Freddie _is in his room."

Sam hopped off to her boyfriends room only to find him sleeping with a pile books right next to him. Sam, trying to be nice, removed the books from his bed and started to poke him. When Sam finally gave Freddie a wet Willy, then he shot up and said "Sam, that's gross!"

Sam snorted at her boyfriends nerdiness and said "Relax and 'Hello' to you too. Remember I have stuck my tong in your ear so this is a step up." Freddie also chuckled at this and kissed Sam hello. Sam smiled in reply and jumped off the bed and said "So let's have dinner, ham of course, and tell our moms." Sam then held Freddie's hand and led him into the dining room.

"Hello children. I hope everything you're doing is pure in there." Mrs. Benson said in a sick manner. "Mom!" Freddie cried in embarrassment. Mrs. Puckett shot a look of confusion at her daughter and Sam just smiled.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

Sam and Freddie sat Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett down on the couch. "Mom, Mrs. Puckett, we need to tell you something." Freddie started and then gave Sam a look that said she should continue. "Mom, I'm pregnant. And Freddie is the father." Sam said in a rush. Mrs. Puckett replied with "Sam, how could you let this happen! You had sex with a _nerd_!"

Sam then stood up and defended Freddie "Hey that _nerd _happens to be the man that I love!"

Freddie then decided to take part in the conversation/argument "Mom, I asked Sam to marry me."

Mrs. Benson then screamed and said "Freddie! How could you!"

"No mom, I love Sam and I am not going to let her slip through my fingers." Freddie demanded. All four sat down and after a long pause Mrs. Puckett then spoke up and said to Mrs. Benson "Well it's alright Marissa, if they want to get married then we have to support them." But Mrs. Benson wasn't listening, she was too busy hyperventilating.

Then she fainted.

~~~~~Even Later~~~~~

After Mrs. Benson had woken up she was holding an icepack on her forehead.

"What are your plans for the future?" Mrs. Benson asked. Sam and Freddie both exchanged glances with each other like they did so long ago. "Well we are going to buy a home and get married and Sam and I will have an engagement party to announce that we're getting married like any normal couple." Freddie explained.

"We mean financially." Mrs. Puckett verified.

"Well mom, I guess Freddie could get a job at the pear store in the mall and I could try to save up my allowance until we get enough money to buy a house." Sam answered.

"We wish you the best of luck." Mrs. Benson choked out.

**A.N. Hello! I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I had to go to this Literature Fair at school and I was over my cousin Julianna's house a lot because she is my science partner. So I hope that I will be able to get a chapter up for More Secret's About iCarly soon but I have to go to school tomorrow and have a large game of Jail Ball. I am also excited for Iomg! **


End file.
